Pure Love
by 00unknown
Summary: Somehow 'he' reminds her of someone whom she once loved so much. Who really is 'he? more importantly, who really is the person she loved back then?
1. New Life

**PURE LOVE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Seed/ Destiny.**

**Chapter 1: New Life**

_There is something we don't know. Is it true the Cinderella story real? or it's just a lie? What if the authority just made it for fun?_

_But on the otherhand,what if it was made from the reality life which we would never know.. it maybe real... or not?_

_But this time, we can see. Something different than the Cinderella you've watched. _

_An old man caught a vase and threw it to the wall next to a teenage girl with pink haired and repeated what he did to the girl. The old man got pissed off when he heard the girl screamed to stop. Therefore he kicked the girl's stomach with all of his could. _

_"You BASTARD! Why were you still in here?",shouted that old man with angerness. "Father, please don't do that... It's enough...",said the girl while struggling to held back the pain that her father has done to her._

_"SHUT UP YOU WHORE!", a hand flew toward a teary girl's cheek._

_WHACK_

_The old man slapped his 'daughter' right on her cheek and just stared with disgust and sorrowful look, _

_"Since when you become my child?",snorted the old man._

_"Father...", stuttered the pink haired girl, before she got unconscious and before that, her vision became blur then black..._

_"Rusty... I miss you..."_

**ORB C.E. 73 JANUARY** -

_A_ long pink haired girl walked on the road way, alone. She walked towards her new school in ORB, Since her father moved from The PLANT to ORB. "This is my first time, so I must not get nervous or do something wrong. Lacus, you will do your best!",said Lacus to courage herself up. But, suddenly she remembered what happened to her yesterday. She stared at the bandage which was wrapping her wrist ,but she just sighed for did nothing back then.

As the time goes by, the building of ORB COLLEGE appeared,and Lacus began increase her speed towards her school now-on. The students were talking,and laughing and Lacus just stared at them from the distances.

"I was wondering, could I get at least a friend in here?",she asked herself as she kept her eyes at the large and luxury building in front of her.

Before Lacus has a chance for take a walk, suddenly a feminine voice called her name from somewhere. "Lacus?",shouted a short brunette girl and torqouise eyes.

Lacus turned her head to see the person, and she only said,"Eh?", then before she could has chance to take a look at the person, unexpectedly a pair of arms wrapped on Lacus' body.

"Lacus! Oh my god! It is you? I really miss you so much!",said the brunette girl as she hugged Lacus tightly.

The pink haired beauty shocked and kept her eyes widened, because the anonymous girl sudden acted.'Who is she?',thought Lacus.

"My my, you look more mature and beautiful than when the last time I've seen you... Hmmm you sure seem didn't remember me, it's me, Miriallia. Miriallia Haww! Your genuine best friend since our kindergarten when we lived at HELIOPOLIS several years ago, Lacus!",explained the brunette with smiled on her face, yet surprised.

Lacus widened her eyes and began speaking,"Mi..Mir...! Miriallia?", Miriallia still wore her smiling face."Oh my god, I almost forgot! It's really nice to see you again Mir, It's been awhile since we had no see each other. I am so happy, Mir!"next Lacus, returned Mir' hug.

"Me too, Lacus. When you'd moved to the PLANT, I was so lonely, you know?",said Mir while broke the hug and looked at her Best friend.

Lacus smiled and said,"I'm sorry, but I couldn't do anything for that.".

Both of them began walking,"Well, It's okay. Anyway, What about your father? Is he okay? and... You're going to be a pupil in this school? Aren't you?",asked Mir with a playful smile which plastered on her face as she shrugged her arms on her back and placed her head against her arms.

"Oh yes. And, yeah he is fine. I'm here just because my father' official duty in this country. That's all...",said Lacus in flat, somehow it seemed like her voice was fulled of sadness.

"Wow? Glad to hear that!",said Mir in full-of-joy unnoticed Lacus' react. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Well Lacus, we have to hurry before the teachers get nut, besides you are the new student, too, aren't you?",warned Mir as she walked.

Lacus giggled,"Okay,okay...". Suddenly loud footsteps were heard. Mir stopped walked and turned her head to see the source of the footsteps were coming from. Lacus looked at Mir and wore her confused-look.

Mir's mouth slowly opened and began more widen, but to Lacus it seemed like her friend was drooling. Then, Lacus turned around looking at the people who has just made loud entrance as her friend still reminded in that position, drooling.

"Who are they, Mir?",asked Lacus as she saw a group which in there were all fulled of the boys, and she heard the screaming of many girls toward the group.

"They are the school heartrobs! Oh my!",her friend shouted.

Lacus looked at the 8 boys who looked so handsome,but most of caught Lacus' attention was the brown haired boy who has the amethyst eyes. When she looked at his appearence she thought he was a bad guy, with a pair of sleeves folded up to the elbows,his undone collar of his uniform and his tie was loose, slim- trousers and messy hair, although it made he looks even more handsome.

"They are the famous guys in this school and from the very rich family, AND they are really kind too, and for your information, they're still single!",exclaimed Mir in her very-hyper-voiced to her best friend.

Lacus looked at her friend, frowned. Mir grabbed Lacus' head and directed it towards the group.

" look! The boy with brown haired is Kira Yamato. He is the leader on that group. He looks handsome, hot and sexy, dont you think so? and he is the leader of Basket ball club and soccer club, don't forget to mention that he is smart, too. Oh I almost forgot, my friends've told me that he can singing well, he is also has a lot of girlfriends. BUT, unfortunately they were no longer with him. After two days or a week, they brake up and the one who firstly brake the relationship is Kira! Don't you think it is so ridiculous?",explained Lacus' friend.

Lacus frowned,"You sure know a lot about him very well, Mir."

"Of course, I am. I really do like him! and his biggest fan, too.",said Mir' proudly.

Lacus just giggled and asked,"Who are those guys who staying behind him?". "The boy with navy haired is Athrun Zala. He is the best friend of Kira. He is so hot,too. Then the black haired guy is Shinn Asuka, freshman. He is short tempered but he really so cute when he gets angry, indeed. Next, the boy with long blond haired is Rey Za Burrel who has same grade with Shinn, the boy with silver haired is Yzak Joule, next to his side is Dearka Elthman whose tanned skin with blond hair, they are senior grade above two men with light blue haired and green haired are Auel Neider and Sting Oakley, they are so cold toward the women and always being ignorant. I wonder if they interest with girl?",answered Mir.

Lacus turned around and stared at Kira again."He sure seems like a bad guy, look at his style",said Lacus with low voice.

"You mean Kira, right?", Lacus slowly nodded. Mir just sighed,"Yes, in this case he rare smile, but he really kind, Lacus..",she explained.

Lacus didn't mind what her friend said to her just now. She only watched the boy who caught her attention and wondered, who really he is.

**With Kira**

Kira walked with his friends, and talked with Athrun. Accidentally, he glanced at the pink haired girl who was talking with her friend.

'A new student? and pink haired? How odd', he thought. Then he eyed her ups and downs.

Meanwhile, Athrun awared what Kira was doing, and then he gave a joke to his best friend,"Well Kira you dog, I didn't know you were gazing at a girl's body in drooling-face. If a girl found this out, you would get trouble." Kira heard that and only glared to his best friend statement. "I told you, I'll never do that. Besides, that girl with pink haired is a new student, right? I've never seen her before. Even with pink hair.",asked Kira.

Athrun looked at the girl whom Kira meant and slowly nodded for agreement, "Oh yeah. I think you are right. She is not bad type, though. Oh just kidding. Let's check this out!". Kira stared at his friend and sighed. Then Athrun got talk with others then, they walked toward Lacus' place.

**With Lacus**

Lacus got irritated when Kira was wandering his eyes onto Lacus' body. But she only ignored that gaze. When Lacus turned her head, a voice of guy spoke was heard.

"Hey, are you a new student in here?", asked Kira who looked so emotionless.

Lacus just nodded her head in fear and her friend shocked not to believe when the group of the coolest and the famous boys were talking to Lacus.

"Errr... I...-",

"Ummm...Yeah, she is my best friend,too. Her name is Lacus Simmon.",Exclaimed Mir to introduce her friend toward the famous guys in front of them not wanting to waste the moment.

"So welcome to this school, Lacus", said another boy with navy haired and then others with sincerity.

"Guys, we have to hurry or we'll be late soon. Bye Lacus",said Kira then followed by his friends as they began walk and baded good bye to both girl.

Lacus just speechless and wondered when the group slowly dissapeared from Lacus' sight,

"Oh my god! They talked with us! They talked with us!", Mir' mumbled,

"You're right. He's sure pretty."

"Of course he is! Why did you say that for now? geeez",asked her friend in disbelief to Lacus.

Lacus giggle and Mir rolled her eyes and said,"Whatever, we both better hurry too, Lacus!".

Then they ran toward their each other classrooms. Lacus just smiling and thought,'I hope this will be the new life that I've always want to begin with the happiness".

_**End Chapter 1**_

Author's note:

Hey there! This is my very first fanfic I ever had. So please read and review. And... This story is an inspiration of my favorite author' story, I better not to tell who is that for a goodness sake :) So I hope you enjoy this. I really am apologize if I dissapointed you with this story. Sorry for the wrong grammar . I'm still learning and must do work hard to fix my false. PLEASE R&R then and I promise I will update soon if only you want! :) bye for now!


	2. Emotion

**PURE LOVE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Chapter 2: Emotion**

**Orb College**

Lacus has reached her classroom. She found her room in 'Grade12-A' which was written on a board placed on the upper of the door. Before she could walk in and take a step, a man came and stopped her. He said,"Umm.. Miss., are you a new student named Lacus Simmon?",asked the man whose blond-wavy haired and has sapphire eyes just like Lacus' eyes.

Lacus nodded her head. Then the man smiled to her,"If that so, let's go in. I will introduce you to my students. Oh, my name is Mwu, Mwu La Fllaga. Just call me with Mr. Mwu. I'm your Math and homeroom teacher. Oh just wait a moment, I will call you to come in after 'finished' with my students",said Mwu.

Without saying anything, Mwu walked in as Lacus followed him from behind but stooped at the outside of class.

The students who looked Mwu came in through the class-door, immediately began silent and took their seats in hurry.

Mwu smiled at his students. Then he began speak,"-Cough-... Good morning everyone. I have to tell you guys, we have a new friend who moved from the PLANT to our school. So, please be friendly to her. Umm, , you may come in and introduce yourself in here",Mwu ordered.

Lacus walked in to her new class' floor and stood in front of the chalkboard. The boys in the class started drooling and a half of them began jaw-drooping on Lacus' figure. But, the girls only gave her glare, but least of them gave her friendly-look and awe-look.

"So, Lacus please introduce yourself to your new classmates."said Mwu gave a wink to Lacus.

Lacus turned to him with her nervous smile she ever has, and she began,"He.. Hello everyone, my name is Lacus Simmon. I came from PLANT and moved to Orb Country because my father' official duty and I want to be friends with all of you.",said Lacus half-mumbled.

"Does any of you have question?",asked Mwu. Suddenly a boy stood up and asked,"Uh... Where do you live, Lacus?", then another guy stood up too,"What's your phone number? And do you want to hang out with me after school?", and the class slowly became noisy.

Mwu get annoyed and exclaimed,"WELL THERE ARE OUT OF THE TOPIC YOU DUMB-ASSES!",

silence...

The students immediately shut their mouth and looked at Mwu with sweatness-face.

Lacus felt so irritated and feared for what she heard from the other guys who gave her some unusual question earlier. She bent her head down.

"I'm so sorry . Please ignore my disciples for making you scared and disgusted. Shall we continue? uhh.. empty seat-Aha! you can take a seat beside... K- Huh? Where is 'he'?", cried Mwu in shock.

Suddenly, The door opened and revealed the guy with messy chocolate haired and amethyst eyes.

Lacus turned her head to look at the person and slowly widened her eyes.

"Sorry, Mwu. I'm late",said Kira dryly and then he turned to look at the pink haired girl whom he saw before. He widened his eyes.

The other girls suddenly crowded and took look toward Kira. Mwu just sighed and said,"My, my... How many times have you being late in my period Kira? Not only in my period, but others...".

Kira just ignored him and glanced at Lacus.

Lacus felt a bit uncomfortable at Kira's look which always seems emotionlessly. But she couldn't do anything.

Then Mwu started,"Well Kira, take your seat now. Then, this is a new student in your class. Her name is Lacus Simmon and she will be your seatmate. Oh, don't forget to take care for her. Her safety is your responsibility.",warned Mwu.

After Lacus heard it, she widened her eyes in shock. But not only her, all students in the class were shocked,too. Kira just kept his motionless and slowly took his seat as he was followed by Lacus.

The girls gave Lacus sharp-glare and began whisper to another. But to Lacus, it didn't make her down easily, because she was still received a few of warm smile from other. Then she sighed.

When the lesson started to begin, Lacus gave a glance towards Kira, and Kira turned too.

"Uhh... Nice to meet you, again Kir.. Kira.. This is really coincidence, don't you think so?",stuttered Lacus.

Kira just nodded his head and turned to look back at the teacher.

"Sorry, I just don't want to burden you for what Mr. Mwu said earlier..",said Lacus.

"No problem. I don't even care, too",came Kira' emotionless voice.

'I thought he would be nice to me, but he didn't',thought Lacus. Then she focused her eyes towards Mwu and began write what she heard.

Kira slowly stole a glance to Lacus without her knowing.

**After that**

The bell was ringing, told his students' homework then he dismissed the class for the break-time.

Lacus sighed in relief and said,"Ohh, finally I can breathe...", then she looked at Kira who still remained in his position.

"Uh.. Don't you want to get some foods to eat? maybe we could eat together?",suggested Lacus nervously.

Kira stared at Lacus, emotionlessly.

"I'm not hungry, yet.",said Kira coldly.

Lacus flinched at the behavior of the person who seated next to her from now on.

"Uh.. okay... I want to go to meet my friend, Miriallia. Bye then..",said Lacus while waving her hand to Kira. She quickly walked out from the class, then gone.

**With Lacus**

Lacus walked to Mir's class by herself.'He's sure really emotionlessly. I don't want to be the person who is seating next to him through this year! Although he is handsome but it's such a thing!',thought Lacus.

Then, Lacus and Mir met eachother and took a place at the cafetaria. They were talking, laughing and eating their foods till the bell rang.

**After school**

The sky became darker and seemed so creepy, because it already 9.00 p.m.

"Oh Lacus dear, thank you for helping me. You are the most diligent student I've ever met. I'm so proud for having such a nice student like you",said a teacher with smile visibled on her face.

Lacus turned her smile to the lady who stood below her who was on the ladder.

"Don't say that, . This is my duty for helping you when you need me, besides today is Friday. At Friday, I have a lot free-time, and I really like sorting books in library, mrs.",said Lacus while shelving some books to the book shelf.

Talia looked up to Lacus and gave Lacus a worried face.

"But, your parents might be in worry because you still not return to home yet,dear.",said Talia.

Lacus gently decended from the ladder after finished sorting the books. Then, she smiled."There's nothing to worry, mrs. Talia. They will understand",Lacus lied.

"if that so, it really relieved me, do you mind if I leave in prior, Lacus dear? I have some necessary to do next. Sorry Lacus, and be carefull. See you tomorrow, dear", said Talia. Lacus waved her hands and bade a good bye.

After Talia dissapeared, Lacus just sighed and got up her bag then walked out from library as she turned off the light and began walking by herself.

The corridors were gloomy and dark. But Lacus didn't scared, instead. She passed the hallway and gazed at the school building.

"This school sure is pretty big..",whispered Lacus.

Suddenly came a familiar voice rang in her head.

_"Why you always bring bad luck to me, you Bitch?"_

She placed her palm on her forehead and sighed."God... I almost forget about 'him'. Tonight what will he do to me after my arrival?",said Lacus mournfully.

"Uh... He will be at home now.",she muttered.

Before she took a step, the pain from her heart began merge itself. She clung her right hand on her chest and her left hand on the school' wall. Lacus whimpered of the pain.

'Oh no.. Please not now! Uhh somebody help me!',cried Lacus in her head as she slowly fell onto the corridor' floors unconsciousness.

'I won't let my self to remember those things..'

_"Lacus, why don't you telling me the truth?"_

'Uh.. Rusty..'

_"You have ruined my life! You whore!"_

'Father.. Nooo..'

SLASH

Slowly, Lacus fluttered her eyes and looked at the blur vision in front of her face.

'So warm..',thought Lacus before she got unconscious again in anonymous arms.

Then a voice called her name softly, "Lacus...".

_**"Do you remember? You've said this before lacus,' As long as we are still in here, we will be together no matter what will happen to us...'"**_

_**End Chapter 2**_

Author's Note:

How about this fic? Bad or Good? please leave some reviews to me, I also really appreciated of your reviews before. I'm so sorry for the grammar mistaken because I'm still learning. Please keep reading my story and I will update as soon as you want ^^

Please enjoy ;D

-Verin


	3. Similar

**PURE LOVE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY. NEVER.**

Author's Note:

Thank you to all who reviewed. I'm so proud and really appreciatted for your comments. Please keep reading and reviewing my fic. once again thank you so much. I will do my best. and, I'm terribly sorry for some or lot of grammar mistaken and lated update.

Uh, here's the point of this story that I've forgotten to tell you guys :) :

Lacus is a girl who has been adopting by her step-father since she has born. But she never knows about that. Thats why her family' name is Simmon, not Clyne. And about Rusty, actually he was Lacus' best friend for years and had crushed on her. Lacus knew it and she felt the same feeling too. Eventually Lacus' father knew it and didn't approve that her daughter has feeling for the guy. it's not like he is over-protective to her, it's because he doesnt want to see someone else interfere his plan towards Lacus, whom he wants to get revenge with. I will tell furthermore in other chapters. thus, Rusty was his target and he killed him in front of Lacus. He hated Rusty for helping lacus, always supported her and looked after her when he(lacus' father) was hurting her. He also threatened Lacus to keep her mouth shut of the incident, otherwise he swore to make Lacus even more suffering.

Umm I dont know why i love RustyxLacus pairing, it just came unintentionally. thats why I made one for it (although they aren't mean together and never suppose to be). But I'm still more in love for KxL pairing ^^ so dont worry. something which motivatted me to put Rusty in this story because he looks like a good-man and caring, unfortunately I've never seen him speak up on GS except in the beginning of GS Special Edition and I like him lol. teeheee. so I hope it will help you to understand about this story' background. ;)

enjoy~

**Chapter 3: Similar**

_A couple walked on the beach sands, while laughing and talking with their hands clasped together. There were a girl with long pink haired and a boy with messy orange haired. The sun was going to set itself. But the couple didn't mind it and still remained their endlessly-laugh to each of them._

_No one knows what they feel in reality._

_No one knows if they keep pretending to smile._

_No one knows if one of them is being broken. They will think they're fine and would say 'Who cares? They are seem happy to each other, right?' _

_But who knows the truth?_

_"Lacus, what's wrong?", came a voice from the guy whose orange-haired and sapphire eyes with_ _serious toned, broke the rarely moment between him and the pink haired beauty who stared into the beautiful sea just like her shining-sapphire eyes._

_Lacus turned her head. She frowned and chuckled, "What do you mean Rusty? I really am fine.", she asked cheerfully to hide her confused expression for what her 'friend' said earlier made her wonder._

_Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped Lacus' body tightly._

_"You always hide something from me, Lacus. I can tell this through your eyes, and.. your smile.. really different than before. Although you were laughing a lot nowadays, but it never means anything to me. Please don't hide anything from me. Let me know what's bothering you...", Rusty whispered, while kept embracing Lacus proctectively and stroking her silky hair gently._

_Lacus just speechless and did nothing, she only widened her eyes, shocked._

_Slowly the tears rolled down on Lacus' cheeks towards her chin. She turned the embrace and clung her hands on Rusty' shirt, crying. 'I don't want to talk about this anymore...!', Lacus screamed to herself._

_Rusty sighed,__** "Remember Lacus. I always be there whenever you need me. Because I...Lo..."**_

SLASH

Lacus slowly fluttered her eyes and saw the black ceiling behind her. She looked at the blur figure who seemed like the person whom she dreamt of as she whispered 'his' name. "Ru... Rust...ty...".

Slowly the blur vision on Lacus' eyes faded away. She realized that she wasn't in the person' arms that she wanted to be, but the brunette and muscular chests. He must be...

Before she could react, she opened her eyes to make sure who the person was. There was _The _Kira Yamato, the leader of the famous group in her school.

Kira' handsome face really close to Lacus',he really so exotic with his white shirt, and his hot breathe tickled Lacus face softly. It seemed like he wanted to kiss her!

Lacus immediately jumped.

"Ah!",she screamed. Kira looked really puzzle, and little surprised but still emotionless and calmly stared at Lacus.

Lacus' face blushed madly and said,"Umm, er.. Sorry, for the cried. I was shocked...that's why...uh-",before Lacus could finish it, Kira interrupted her,

"There is no need to apologize,", he said coldly.

Lacus flinched at Kira' sarcastic voice.

"Besides, you fainted about an hour ago. Since I've seen you lied on the hall way gate. What happened?",Kira asked in his low tone but still dull.

Lacus felt so weak when he asked her that. She shook her head.

"I'm ok. Thank you for saved me.. Kira.", Lacus smiled at Kira. Then suddenly Kira' face became red incoherently. It really made Lacus getting more wonder, what's going on!

When they began silent for a couple minutes, Lacus thought,'I'm so curious. Why Kira's still in here?',

Then Lacus asked Kira for make sure herself. "Ummm... Kira, what are you doing in school so late?",

Kira gazed into Lacus eyes and turned ask her."I will tell mine if you tell yours first"

Lacus frowned but she answered him,

"I was helping with some library work. That's all...",she explained.

"So what about you?",

Kira just gave Lacus a simple answer,"Some school' task".

After heard that, Lacus frowned, again. But Kira ignored it and said, "It's late at night, nearly midnight. You should not stay that too long in this school, Lacus."

Lacus felt a bit surprised because Kira was calling her first name, but she immediately hide it and to tell the truth, she loves the warm aura from Kira' sincerity for asking her like that. But then she only smiled.

"Your words really different. When we first met a few hours ago, you didn't even care, smile or talking-a-lot. But, when you said those words just now, I admitted that I only make such a thing opinion over you",said Lacus with her biggest smile.

Kira widened his eyes. Suddenly lacus' heart began hurt as she was falling again, but Kira immediately caught her body up for support. "What's happening with you?", he asked in concern, yet dull. When Kira squeezed her shoulders gently, the pain slowly soothed away and Lacus regained herself, so she pulled herself up.

"Uh.. Don't worry. It usually happens to me.. Thanks..",

she said mocked tough.

Kira didn't fully trust of what Lacus just told him but, he just cared for her safety.

"I'll walk you home.",said Kira with determination in his voice while pulling Lacus to embrace her once more.

"But-" she managed to protest but Kira cut her off."No buts! What if you get unconscious again? Who wants to help you then?",asked Kira in loud to warn her.

Lacus felt so terribly when Kira shouted at her like that. She only turned her head down. She didn't want to make the situation became harder so she shut herself up.

Kira felt regret for yelled at her then he apologized to her.

Lacus chuckled and said that he don't have to.

'Why she always keep smiling?',thought Kira while stared at her.

"Where do you live, Lacus?",asked Kira broke his mind of her.

Lacus hesitated for a while and wore her frown expression on her face."Well...Onogoro street.(N/A: strange, I know)"she mumbled. For a second she thought she saw him grin.

"I'll walk you there.",

Lacus shocked and shook her head for disagreement.

"Uh.. no.. I can walk by myself. Please, I don't want to bother you anymore..", she said.

Then Kira sighed.

"My street is near yours. So I can walk you home.",he plainly spoke as Lacus couldn't help but sigh herself in defeated.

"But let me go to the girl's comfort room first. I'm not feeling well..please?",Lacus pouted. Kira just sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay then..."

They walked along through the hallway as Kira was holding her shoulders softly.

'Mir is right. He is sure pretty nice..and warm..',thought Lacus.

"Are we nearing the girl's comfort room? Kira?",she asked.

Kira only respond her with nodded his head and led her to the girl' Comfort Room.

Lacus rushed herself and closed the door behind her. She breathed heavily and washed her face immediately.

"Why was that happened to me, again? especially in front of Kira?",she whispered.

She never wants to show her weakness to the others especially to her friends. Because she doesn't want to make them worry about her.

Lacus speechless and looking at herself on the mirror.

'Rusty, if you are here with me... this won't happen...", she thought. When for a second she felt that Kira was calling her name, she immediately walked outside of the room.

"Are you okay?",asked Kira.

Lacus just nodded her head.

"Of course I am, don't be so worry, Kira. It's not like I want to suicide myself in there",she said with a small chuckle.

Kira snorted and walked away while grabbed Lacus' hand softly.

xxx

Kira and Lacus walked along toward the main gate, holding hands. Lacus gazed at the gloomy skies. Lacus didn't dare to say anything as she couldn't help but blushed which caused by Kira's hand that was holding hers was so very tight and warm... She was speechless and stared at the black skies.

Kira looked at Lacus and thought,'something was bothering her. What's wrong with her?'.

No doubt, Lacus broke the silent-moment as she asked,"Umm.. Kira, may I ask you something?".

Kira stared at the corner of Lacus' eyes, frowned. But then he said 'yes' in low voice.

At first Lacus hasitated then, she couldn't help but asked him.

"Errr, it sure is nice out here, right?"

Kira looked puzzle when he heard that question then. He couldn't help but laughing out loud(N/A: lol!).

On the other hand, Lacus frowned.

"What's so funny?",she asked almost pout.

Kira struggling to held back his laughter as he turned ask Lacus,"Uh.. nothing... was there 'something what you wanted to ask' me?",

Lacus blushed madly, "Of course not!",she shouted.

After a couple minutes, they became silent to each other, and Kira turned into 'His self' again.

They walked in different way that not too far from the school but still on the same street. They through the fancy light and wondering how beautiful their city at night.

To Lacus, Kira seems do not want to share his feeling to others. He just want to keep it in his deepest heart so no one could ever know it. But Lacus feels so comfortable when Kira is near her just as she is near _him._

"Are you always in school for about 5 hours after the school end, Kira?",Lacus asked broke the quiet moment.

"sometimes maybe",said Kira plainly.

Then Lacus couldn't help but laughed weakly,"uh, why is that?"

Kira didn't reply, instead he looked at Lacus with his emotionless-eyes.

Lacus frowned a bit and asked him,"People say you rarely smile, why is that Kira?",

Kira stopped his track and widened his eyes a bit.

"Sure you seem to have a lot of guts to tell me that..", said Kira with a temporary grin on his handsome face.

"Well, my friend just told me that. It is just question right? Would you mind if I know the reason why, Kira?",

Kira turned his head forward,"It's none of your business, Lacus.",

Lacus felt regret asked him,"Ah! Sorry, I just didn't mean to-",

"It's okay", Kira cut her words off.

Just a few seconds after that, Lacus' heart became more painful than before, and she lost her gesture.

Kira immediately caught Lacus' body,"What's wrong with you?",came Kira' dark voice.

Lacus just shook her head. But slowly the pain faded and Lacus could stand by herself up, but Kira still held her for the support.

"Sorry, Kira. I'm bothering you twice in a day", said Lacus weakly.

Kira just held Lacus hand tightly. "Tell me, why you always keeping something from me, Lacus?", asked Kira in worried and took a glance at the bandage which wrapping on Lacus hand.

Lacus flinched when Kira's manner reminds her of someone that really 'special' for her.

"I... because.. my body is so weak, and I have some diseases... that's why", Lacus explained,honestly.

"Why don't you tell me though? -sighed- Don't you even act tough when you're not feeling well, Lacus!", said Kira in his low tone so that he won't hurt Lacus with his voice.

As they walked on their way together and Kira hold Lacus' shoulder tightly but yet softly.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you...",she whispered though she knew he could hear it.

**after many minutes...**

"Uh, thank you for walked me home. But are you sure you will be alright, Kira? It's about 11 p.m. now", said Lacus.

Kira looked at Lacus and nodded."Of course I will", spoke Kira.

"Take care for yourself too, Lacus", said Kira as he walked off.

Lacus smiled, and thought,'although he seems like a bad guy and seldom to smile, he do concern for other'.

She looked at his disappearing for a second she thought she saw Rusty waving goodbye at her. "He reminds me a lot of _you_..." she whispered. She walked to her house and stopped when she faced the door. She was going to enter another hell tonight. and she only took a gulp. Before she put her hand on the door' knob, she rubbed her bandaged-hand. With a little scared, slowly opening the door before her, she widened her eyes in shocked.. Came devilishly voice...

"Do you know what time is it, Lacus?",asked the old man with sly grin on his wizened-face.

**Saturday morning...**

The bell rang and practice of the soccer club was over. Athrun landed on the floor knees first and panted for air as Kira landing beside him. "That was great game, Athrun", he told him. Athrun replied with a simple smile and a nod then they laid their heads on the floor, taking a little rest.

"Where the heck is Lacus? Oh my god.. Don't say that she is late!" Mir shouted while looking for her best friend. Then all of the girls' eyes widened when Kira took off his top. It revealed his well built body and his severe sweating. He has muscular chest and his messy hair made him even more attractive and handsome. No wonder why girls always chasing after him and screaming his name, hysterical.

In the mean time, the blond haired girl was running to her destination, she has golden-brown eyes which called amber and her looks like a boy but still pretty though. "Shit, 'he' will get mad if he found out that I did not watch his practice.", she grunted to herself, but then something bumped her from behind. In an instant, Cagalli turned her head and glaring,"Use your eyes, fool!",she said while rubbed her back which so hurt because that sudden bump and took a glance towards the person who just bumped her. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw a girl with pink haired. 'So this is a new student whom Lunamaria told me yesterday'.

Lacus felt a bit pain on her hand when she bumped the blonde girl."I'm terribly sorry, miss... I didn't pay attention to my circumstances and didn't mean to... Please forgive me!",said Lacus, while she was putting her books on the floor.

Cagalli felt guilty when she called Lacus a 'fool', then she quickly helped Lacus stacking her books.

"No, I'm sorry. Let me help you bring these stuffs, these seem burden you alot",said Cagalli, offered her help.

"Oh, don't! I can take these by myself don't worry", 'I hate myself for being weak',thought Lacus.

Cagalli frowned, she never knew the pink haired she met earlier is so proper and modest. She watched her ups and downs, but something that caught her attention was the bandage on her hand.

'Is that wound? Or something? but it's not like a wound, though', she thought. But she shook her head from her negative-thinking towards the pinkette. Then she began to collect the books.

"Oh, thank you for helping me miss...?", asked Lacus for the blonde' name.

"It's Cagalli. Just call me Cagalli", "Uh... and you are Lacus Simmon, if I'm not mistaken?", asked Cagalli while reached her hand to give lacus a handshake.

Lacus stared blankly at Cagalli, dumbfounded.

"Uh.. How could you know my name?",

Cagalli chuckled a bit and said,"From my friends ofcourse.".

Lacus felt embarrassed and took her hand into Cagalli' hand and began shaking them.

"It's nice to meet you eeerr.. may I call your name as Lacus?",asked Cagalli with a tint of red on her cheeks.

Lacus smiled, "yes, you may! and It's nice to meet you too, Cagalli".

"Umm, well.. would you mind if we're walking together? maybe we have same direction? Just offering and, yeah it is up to you",

Lacus began smile brightly,"Yes! I would love too."

They began walking along through the hall way and chatting.

"Hey Lacus, do you mind if I introduce you to my brother?",asked Cagalli

"you have a brother? But we just met a few minutes ago, then you introduce me to your brother? It's just too fast, isn't it?",

Cagalli chuckled, "Nothing's fast, it just you. I know we just met a few minutes ago, but so what? That isn't the reason. We already be friends, didn't we?",

Lacus surprised when Cagalli mentioned 'already be friends', she never knew she could get a friend so easily in her new school. But then she smiled while she was repeating the two words 'be friends' in her mind.

"Okay, I don't mind it. But would you like to tell me about your brother? He seems interesting and I want to know him well before meeting him", asked Lacus.

"Yeah, he does. But, poor him. He is the unlucky man in this school. He's been very busy, and always gotten chased. and he is so quiet. If you meet him, I dont know what will do you think toward him. But for your information, he is unspoken type",

Lacus was wondering what will Cagalli's brother looks alike, but deepest in Lacus heart told herself that she has met the person whom cagalli told her, earlier.

When Lacus awared that she was walking towards the field where the people were playing soccerball and many girls were cheering some name. She looked up to see Cagalli who was going to explore the field, she seemed looking for someone.

'Maybe her brother', Lacus thought.

Suddenly a loud voice called, sourced behind them both, "Cagalli!"

Lacus turned her head around to see who was calling her friend' name, which she immediatelly recognized it. Cagalli did the same. When Lacus saw the person, She speechless as Cagalli said,"Kira?".

The guy whose brunette, tanned skin and handsome face, is The Kira Yamato. Lacus surprised, Cagalli shocked, and Kira confused...

"Err...Sorry...?"

End Chapter 3

N/A: hey everyone! thanks for reading, hope you all enjoy reading it a lot. Comments, and criticism are enable. and if you dont mind, just click the link below this senteces,dont worry it won't hurt you! (^_^)


End file.
